


Costume Party

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [42]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: There were both positives and negatives to marrying a spy. There were also aspects that Vector couldn’t decide which category they fit in.





	Costume Party

There were both positives and negatives to marrying a spy. There were also aspects that Vector couldn’t decide which category they fit in. One of them was Mangata’s ability to disguise herself as anyone or anything. But right now, Vector had to firmly place it in the ‘negative’ category. The room was overflowing with bright colors as he navigated his way through it, seriously regretting accepting the invitation. A couple of people he knew from his old life smiled at him from beneath their costumes and he smiled back, before continuing to search for his wife. Knowing her, she’d probably be circling near a large group, blending in and listening for potential blackmail material. Resisting the urge to sigh, he circled the room one last time before joining a group, giving up. Mangata would find him when she was done.  
“Excuse me, sir?”  
An old droid stood next to him, it’s arms dangling by its side uselessly.  
“There is a holocall for you. Please follow me.” It requested, before turning and exiting the room. Vector rushed to keep up, eventually slowing to a brisk trot. Once they reached a secluded room, the droid halted and stepped inside, holding the door open for him. Once they were both inside and the door was closed, a flash of white surrounded the droid, nearly blinding Vector. When the light dissipated, the droid had been replaced with Mangata.  
“Surprise!” She said, holding out her arms. She was wearing a dark robe like that of a Sith, she’d dyed her usually brilliant white hair black and her dried bark brown eyes had been coloured red with contacts.  
“I’m a Sith.” She explained, moving his arm so it was wrapped around her waist before reaching up to kiss him.  
“You look beautiful.” Vector said, leading them out of the room and back to the party.  
“I know.”


End file.
